Laundry
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: One-shot drabble type thing. Whose fault was it that the laundry was waterlogged? And what will Canary do about it?


**Ok, so this is a short One-Shot drabble type thing I did for a game on the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. I Thought I'd post it and see what kind of response it would have. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**The prompt was: "Hey that's my sock! Well at least she cooked the stain out of it." "So I see." : Laundry mix up**

**And the assigned characters were: Black Canary, Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin and Red Arrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Credit for the washing machine on the cover goes to the respectful owner. **

A loud explosion could be heard from the training room. KF and Artemis stopped sparring immediately. "What was that?" Black Canary demanded. The two teens gave each other a confused look before bolting out of the room, Canary following behind them.

They were in shock when they reached the source. It was the washing machine in the laundry that was the problem. White, bubbly foam spewed out of the top loader. The tiled floor was swamped with bubbles and random pieces of uniform were strewn everywhere. Roy and Rob appeared behind Wally, Arty and Canary. The little bird brought a hand to his mouth to stop the fit of laughter he was about to have.

Black Canary turned on the teens with narrowed eyes. "Start explaining." She growled crossing her arms across her chest. Wally and the archers started blurting out their stories of what happened all at the same time, and then started arguing about whose fault it was. Rob just stood back looking very amused. Canary, however, did not look amused. "Silence!" She screeched. The arguing ceased and all eyes were back on their den mother.

She sighed, mentally rolling her eyes. _'Teenagers'_. She continued glaring at them. "Who was in charge of laundry?"

Roy put his hand up. Artemis glared at the male archer. He caught her glare and glared back. "Sorry, I just picked up _all_ the uniforms." Roy yelled.

Robin looked at the floor and held up a sodden _pinkish-black_ winter tunic. "Royyyyyy" The Boy Wonder whined. "It's winter and my uniform's…_this colour_. Totally not feeling the aster!"

"Even Kid Idiot knows to separate lights from darks!" Artemis snickered. She gave a satisfied smirk when Wally complained indignantly.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "I had light at the bottom of the pile and dark at the top, which I left in a basket in the laundry while I had lunch. When I came back, the machine was running, which I presumed was the doing of M'gann."

Black Canary nodded. She turned to Artemis. "What were you going to say before?"

"I was the one who loaded it. I didn't see the lights under the darks and they all fit in the one load." Wally glared at Arty. "It annoyed me that _someone_ hadn't done their job." She implied, glaring at Roy. The three locked into their own glare down.

"Ok, break it up." Canary said. Begrudgingly the three stopped. "Wally, your story."

"I helped Roy by putting the soap in." The speedster grinned proudly.

Roy groaned and face palmed. "_I_ put the soap in too."

Wally's proud grin fell. "Aww man!"

Artemis held up a yellow sock that was dyed black. "This is what you've done, made a mess of everything.

"Hey that's my sock!" Wally yelled looking at the sock she held. "Well at least she cooked the stain out of it." He thought aloud, noticing the usual brown patch was missing.

"So I see." Canary commented, still not impressed.

"Wait, cooked?" Robin asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I mean _took_, she _took_ the stain out." The speedster corrected himself. He lifted his nose to the air. "Mmmm, I think M'gann's done cooking the hotdogs." Without another word he sped off towards the kitchen.

"Wally!" Artemis called then stomped off after him.

Canary looked at Roy who, since the ninja had disappeared, was the last one left. "Clean up this mess." She commanded. Roy opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Don't argue with me, just do it." Then she left leaving behind the archer and the flooded laundry.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**Have a great day/night! :)**


End file.
